Promise
by oButterflyo
Summary: Its just a little Haldir fic. Its short. Hope you like it.


It's short I know. But I just started to write fan fictions. And as English is my second language it is even harder for me. So I apologize in advance for terrible mistakes and funny sounding sentences. I actually would appreciate it if someone would tell me how it was and what was wrong so that I know too what make better next time. Hope you enjoy.

PROMISE

They were standing together, near the little river flowing through the city. And watched the sunset in front of them. They did that often. Enjoyed each others company. But this time it was different. Sadness hung in the air. He had to leave for the war. She did not want him to leave, she needed him now more than ever.  
But what she wanted did not matter. It did not matter for the Lady of Light. He is march warden of Lothlorien and has his duties. He had to leave for war or he no longer would be march warden. And he obeyed. He always did. He adored the Lady.

"Do you really have to leave?" she asked for the hundred time. Still in believe he might changes his answer and stayed.  
He sighed deeply, took hold of her hands and brought them to his mouth "You know I have no other choice. The human folk needs our help. It will be the last time elves go to war. The last time human and elves will fight side by side. I will leave for war and if the Valar bless me I will return to you"

Her eyes widened in shock that he himself doubt his safe return. She let loose of his hand, turned her gaze to the ground, not wanting him to see her tears again. She turned her back to him and took a deep breath.  
"Melamin, if we won't see each other in this life again, we will meet again in the next" was his sad reply.  
"I need you Haldir. Not because I Love You. Of course I don't want you to go because I Love You. But the coming time I will need you more than ever. I need your help. I need you. We need you" she said with a little hint in her voice, looking at him with shiny eyes and a little smile on her lips.  
He first did not know what she was talking about, but as he saw her perfect smile and her hand absently stroking her stomach he knew. His eyes grew wide with surprise and he took a step forward to her.  
"You're...you are..."he stammered.

"I am with child. We finally getting a child. Our dream becomes real" she said happy, glad that he finally knew but I would not hold for long "And I want you to know your child. Don't you want to know your child? I do not want my child to grow up without a father, Haldir. I would not survive it. I would not survive it" she said with tears in her eyes not longer able to hold them back. He closed the distance between them and embraced her like he hadn't seen her in years.  
"Your strong. You will survive. You have to be strong for our child. It will need you. Don't dwell to much on the death. The living are important, Idril. Our child is important. Stay alive for our child" he said. To hear those words were like someone stabbed her with a knife and did not stop. But he spoke the truth. She knew it deep inside even though she did not admit it now. She had to stay alive for their child. At least long enough until it could take care of itself and wouldn't be longer in need of a mother.  
She sniffled, pushing herself slightly away form him to face him. She looked him in the eyes, her own still watery and said "Your right. Your right" nodding her head yes, bringing up a little smile that he loved so much.  
"But why are we talking like this. You maybe return, won't you?" She gave him a hopeful look but he did not return it that convinced.  
He looked at the sky and turned back to her "It is time. I have to leave. Promise me you will live" he said to her. She did not answer, she just stared at him.  
"Idril.." a few moments passed until she finally said "I promise" and she closed her eyes exhausted.

"I Love You" he said and gave her a kiss to say goodbye.  
"And I Love You" was her soft respond, not more than a whisper. He left. She stood there watching him leave. Hours passed by but she still did not move. She hoped he might come back. But he didn't.  
Some elvenmaid came to her and brought her to her home. Home. She no longer couldn't call it home. There was nothing now left to call it home. Not yet. But she promised for their child. And she would keep her promise.  
A month passed until some of the warriors who left with her husband returned. Some injured, other helping the more injured ones and some leading the horses who carried the deaths. The city came together to help. But she was just standing there, tears in her eyes and tried not to break down. He did not return. He was death. And she couldn't die either. She gave a promise. She will be strong for her child. She will survive for their child. She promised.


End file.
